


Chocolat

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate body paint; good in theory, messy as hell in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaintine's Day - prompt: chocolate.

“Really, Bas?” Blaine groans, eyes locked on the tube in his boyfriend’s hand.

Sebastian watches him with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. “Come on, killer. You said you wanted chocolate for Valentine’s Day. You can’t say I didn’t deliver.”

He feels his lips twitch into an almost-smile, and he manages to straighten it before it blooms entirely, but Sebastian seems to have caught it none the less, because his eyebrows wag a little and the corners of his lips raise up a little bit more.

“Chocolates. I said chocolates. Not chocolate body paint.”

“Chocolate, chocolates. Same thing. Besides, don’t you think chocolate would taste better on me? Who wants to eat boring old chocolate from a box?”

Blaine wants to argue the point – to stand his ground, but the truth is, he’s not really surprised. Actually, it’s a vast improvement from last year when Sebastian had bought him handcuffs for the occasion. Although he can’t say that they hadn’t put them to good use either.

He huffs a laugh, letting his shoulders relax and Sebastian chuckles, tugging him in by the waist and skimming his neck with his nose. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“I guess you wouldn’t be you if you went for the conventional chocolate route, you presumptuous ass,” Blaine quips, but he softens the words by wrapping his arms around the back of Sebastian’s neck and threading his fingers into the back of his hair.

“Good to know,” Sebastian replies, mouth working on Blaine’s neck with lips and tongue and teeth scraping lightly against the flesh, hands sliding down to knead at his ass. “Because I have a few ideas on what we can do with that chocolate.”

“Let me guess. It involves us being naked and horizontal?”

“Got it in one, babe.”

***

As it turns out, chocolate body paint? Not that tasty, and messy as hell.

“You’re the one that insisted on white bedsheets,” Sebastian manages through breaths of laughter, eyes trailing over the mess that’s smudged all over their Egyptian cotton from his place perched against the headboard, chest smeared with chocolate body paint.

Blaine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I liked those bedsheets. They were my favourite,” he absolutely does _not_ whine.

“We’ll buy some new ones,” Sebastian promises, tugging Blaine closer into a kiss, pulling him over his lap so that they’re chest to chest. “Later. We’ll buy new ones later. We were kind of in the middle of something.”

Blaine wrinkles his nose, eyes darting between the tube on the nightstand and Sebastian. “You’re not going to make me try that again. Seriously, baby. Did you try it?”

Sebastian huffs and rolls his eyes. “It can’t be that bad.” 

“No?” Blaine quips, shuffling from Sebastian’s lap and ignoring the slightly desperate whine that falls from his boyfriend’s lips in the process. His fingers close around the tube on their nightstand, and he squeezes a small amount on his index finger before promptly returning back to Sebastian’s side, who tugs him straight back over his lap.

“Come on, I’ve tasted worse, I’m sure,” Sebastian teases, skimming his nose against Blaine’s.

Blaine chuckles in return, pressing his finger against Sebastian’s lips, which promptly wrap around it, his tongue swirling around the tip, and then his face contorts into an amusing twisted expression. “What the fuck is that? That’s not chocolate.”

“Nope.”

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Sebastian gently pries Blaine from his lap, shuffling from the mattress and padding across the floor towards the bedroom door without a word.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asks, tilting his head in confusion. If anything, he’d figured that his boyfriend would still want to continue what they’d been in the middle of.

“I think we still have some whipped cream somewhere,” Sebastian calls from the hallway, and Blaine snorts with a fond eye-roll, folding his arms over his chest. _Of course_. “We’re eating something off of each other tonight. Might as well stick to the classics.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Blaine calls out in return, picking at a loose thread on the sheets below him, fond smile lining his lips. Because, yes, his boyfriend _is_ ridiculous, but if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be the man that Blaine had fallen in love with.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://keeponwarbling.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
